supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price of Power/Roleplay Archive2
"me and my friends dont know where to go"Eddie said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) "Follow us," said Zelda. She started walking down the narrow path. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) "can i get my friends first"Eddie said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," said Zelda. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 20:00, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Eddie came back with his friends.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) They walked for about a mile down the mountain when they heard a growling noise.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "what was that!"yelled melody.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Stay quiet!" whispered Zelda, sharply. "Nix Wolves..." whispered Sol. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Pad pulled out his gun.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A wolf lunged at Pad. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A gun shot was heard. A bullet hit the wolf. "Da stranger house?" said Ridley. Out came a......SHAYMIN!? "An 18 inch legendary, lol." said Skar. "You care? I am the mighty TSOCH, The silcer of charmander's heads, aka slicer most know as Shaymin! And shut up or all frickin' called Arceus." it exclaimed. Skar shut up. ✰WolfStar✰ 19:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) The wolf doged the bullet and bit Shaymin in the head. "I say let nature take it's course," said Sheik as he started walking away. Zelda, Sol, Ilia, and Epona followed. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Eddie and his friends followed too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:28, November 9, 2012 (UTC) More wolves attacked Ridley, Shaymin, Iggy, et cetera. "Don't you feel bad?" asked Sol. "Not at all," said Sheik, plainly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:04, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was able to teleport all of them expect Shaymin away. Shaymin followed. "I am the legendary swordsman! I will fight until a goal is finshed! Let me help you. I've trained in the master of swords art since I was a little shaymin. Anways, I am nicknamed Slicer." Shaymin said. ✰WolfStar✰ "Look, you little leaf rat," said Sheik to Shaymin. "It's already hard enough to drag those dumb(beep)es around all (beep!)ing day." He pointed at Iggy and his friends. "I'm just glad we lost the two traitors and the old man who's obsessed with teenage boys, so get lost you little green piece of (beep!)!" http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 13:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Shaymin was angry. He started to rage. 'I'M CALL OR TEXT ARCEUS RIGHT NOW YOU FOOL! DON'T UNDERISTEME THE SIZE OF ME! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GRASS TYPE EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Then he turned into land form. "Aww look at the cute little flowery hedgehog." said Ridley. Shaymin shot Ridley in the butt. "OW! You know that's the worst place to get hurt besides the head." Ridley screeched. Shaymin smiled. "See? I took out that anyoing idiot monster." he said. ✰WolfStar✰ "Get lost, rat!" shouted Sheik. "I don't care. I wish all you aliens would just leave Hyrule alone. We can take care of ourselves." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:27, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ridley left. Servine stopped to eat. "The heck?" said Skar and Iggy. Shaymin just walked along. "You idiots. Only one of us should be here at the most." he said. ✰WolfStar✰ "How about none of you be here," said Sheik, sharply. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:43, November 10, 2012 (UTC) A red wolf with one eye trotted in. ✧Edme✧ 17:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona spotted the wolf. "Um, hello," she said, speaking the language of horses that people can't understand. "Be careful on the narrow path." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I am Edme. May I join you?" said Edme✧Edme✧ 17:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona shrugged "Ask the princess." she said. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Can I speak with you? I need help," Edme asked. ✧Edme✧ 18:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Princess Zelda turned arround. "Yes?" she said. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I am searching for my best friend, Faolan. He is a silver wolf with a splayed paw and a spiral mark on his pad," Edme replied. ✧Edme✧ 18:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I doubt you will find him here." said Zelda. She stoped walking for a moment. "I have to free my people." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Please! You're the only chance to find him! You have no idea how close we are," Edme whined. ✧Edme✧ 18:11, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zelda nodded. "But you will have to look for him while we travel to teh capital. A friend of mine is waiting there." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, but I need to find him soon." ✧Edme✧ 18:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zelda nodded. The arrived at a small village by nightfall. It had been abanoned after the war, but now, it's inhabitants have been tiurned into monsters. There was no one in sight. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme sniffed around. "No one," she reported. ✧Edme✧ 18:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Don't be so sure," said Epona. "We have to stay here for the night if it is safe enough," said Zelda. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I may not smell anyone, but I sense someone is here, my taiga (teacher), Winks, also had one eye. She had told me to use my inner eye." ✧Edme✧ 18:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Right...." said Epona. "Leave....now..." hissed a voice. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What was that?" Edme's fur stood on end. She growled. ✧Edme✧ 18:27, November 10, 2012 (UTC) A monster lunged at Edme friom the shadows. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme snarled and tried to fight, but it was no use. ✧Edme✧ 18:30, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona picked up Edme by the scruff and galloped away with Lily and Sol on her back. "Run," said Zelda. "We can't fight." The rest of the group fled.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme whined. ✧Edme✧ 18:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona set Edme down on the ground in the forest and the other caught up with them after a while. "What do we do?" asked Epona. Lily told the others what the horse had said. Zelda said "I don't know..." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme tried to get up. ✧Edme✧ 18:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Where are we?" asked Ilia. Zelda looked at the map. "By the border to the Eldin Province," said Zelda. "It will be another day before we reach the capital." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme licked her cuts. ✧Edme✧ 18:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ilia reached into a bag tied to Epona's saddle. "Link always keeps medicine and stuff in here..." she said. She took out a blue potion and put the medicine on Edme's wounds. Theye healed right away. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme got up. "We should keep moving. I need to find Faolan." ✧Edme✧ 19:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ilia nodded. "But you should know, Hyrule is very dangerous at night." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I am a Watch Wolf from the Beyond. It was very dangerous. I was one of the only survivors who made it through the tremors," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 19:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Well, this is a whole new kind of danger," said Ilia. She started walking to the south-east. "Start walking!" he ordered, sharply. She walked deeper into the snowy forest. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme felt like she was being watched. ✧Edme✧ 19:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona was to tired to walk any further. She stopped suddenly and closed her eyes. A high pitched cry wass heard in the distance. Ilia tried to wake up Epona. "Wake up now!" she shouted. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Ilia, maybe I was wrong. We need to rest," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 19:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ilia ignored her an tried to wake Epona up. Sheik looked arround and noticed several lights in the distance. Sheik's eyes widened in fear and he tried to wake the horse up also. "Wake up you (beep!)n horse!" he shouted. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Um, what is that?" Edme asked in fear. ✧Edme✧ 19:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epon woke up suddenly and reared up on her hind legs. A Nova lunged at Edme. Sheik attacked it and it bit him on the shoulder. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme rolled out of the Nova's reach, and tried to bite in the jaw. ✧Edme✧ 19:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The poison coursed through Sheik's veins. Epona kicked a Nova in the face. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) After Edme had finished off the first Nova, she went to help Sheik. ✧Edme✧ 19:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The Novas hissed then fled. Sheik put his hand over where the Nova had bit him. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Perhaps I may be of assistance?" questioned a shadowy figure. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What the-?" said Sheik, confused. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay